Corey: A Doctor Who, Sherlock, and The Hobbit crossover
by MorbidMotive
Summary: Some people think of witches as an evil green women, but John gets to know one as a lost ten year old girl. He helps her find the man she calls 'The Doctor' and watch as she disappears with him in his 'Tardis'. So when it shows up once more seconds later, containing a much older Corey and Doctor, who need their help, how can he and Sherlock refuse? WhoHobbitLocked! (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Corey  
Pairings: Johnlock, a little Ten/Rose if you squint real hard. **

**Summary: Some people think of witches as an evil green women, but John gets to know one as a lost ten year old girl. He helps her find the man she calls 'The Doctor' and watch as she disappears with him in his 'Tardis'. So when it shows up once more seconds later, containing a much older Corey and Doctor, who need their help, how can he and Sherlock refuse? WhoHobbitLocked!**

**Longer chapters to come but this one is just sort of an introduction.**

Prologue

Her skin was burning. The rain falling from the skies seems like acid as it dripped down on her body, but she couldn't move. Corey had been through more the past sixteen hours than any other ten year old, after losing her 'uncle' and friend, getting stranded London in the year 2014 until they could find her, getting beaten up, and her powers taken away. Now all she could do was lay behind a dumpster in an alleyway in London. She was scared.

She wanted her uncle back.

She just laid there, hoping her uncle would find her soon, but with all the different years he could search, he'd probably start with the closest ones. Until then, she would just lay there, weakened, and listen to the footsteps of the Londoners.

Until she heard footsteps coming towards her. Dang it, they were gonna make her move, and she was so sore. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh my god," a male voice said. The rain stopped hitting her and she guessed he was standing over her, flinching slightly from a stinging pain as the man put a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "Are you alright?" She tried to speak, but her throat is sore, and even attempting the task made it worse, so she just nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Attempting to speak again, she could just barely whisper, not even really sure if it made sense.

"I was attacked."

"Are you alright?" He asked again, and again she nodded. He helped her up gently and studied her as she lost her balance. "Come on, let's get you to the clinic. I can check you over there to make sure everything is alright, okay?"

At this, Corey froze. She wasn't human, well, she was, but not completely, and if she let him look her over, he would know.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine." Corey forced her little legs to run as fast and far as they could. She could hear the man calling after her as she ran, but she didn't stop to acknowledge what he was saying. She came to a fence, and climbed over it, falling to the ground below and laying there for a moment, catching her breath, before she rolled over and ran into the forest, leaving the man in the alley, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Corey ran and ran until her legs were so sore she could no longer feel them. She collapsed in front of a tree and pulled her self to it, glad to see that the trunk had been hollowed out enough for her to sit in, sheltered from the cold rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! Thanks for continuing on this story! Like said in Chapter 1, they chapters will get longer and better, I just had to get the prologue out of the way. So here it is, Chapter 2!**

**A/N 2- I mention a woman named Hester Carson. As far as I know, she wasn't a real woman in the Salem witch trials.**

Chapter 2

John walked into 221B, to be met with Sherlock laying across the couch, obviously in his mind palace.

"Tea?" he asked as he made his way to the kettle.

"Yes," Sherlock replied absentmindedly. He sat up and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Work was boring," he stated before John could.

"Always is. Had an interesting encounter after work, though."

"Pray tell."

"When I was walking home, I walked past this alley way and there was a little girl there, no more than ten. She was beaten up and cold and alone. I tried to take her to the hospital but when I mentioned it, she took off sprinting so fast I couldn't keep up with her. She said she was attacked, but not how or by who. I looked for her for a bit, but couldn't find her, so I came home."

"Hmm. Interesting. Have you told Lestrade?"

"I called him and gave him a description, telling him to look out for her."

"She got away?"

John nodded and handed Sherlock his tea, ignoring the slight fuzzy feeling he felt when their hands brushed. he had been getting that feeling a lot lately, but ignored it, pretending it wasn't even there. "How did the case go?"

"Fine. It was the shop owner. Didn't like the competition. Locked the man in a dishwasher."

John opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what he should say. He nodded and sipped at his tea, then got a call from Lestrade.

"Who is it?"

"Lestrade."

"Odd, just got off a case."

"Well, maybe it isn't about a case. Hello, Greg. What? You do? Alright, yeah be there in a bit."

"What?" Sherlock asked, a bit intrigued.

"He thinks they found her. Her name is Corey, said they found her wandering the city asking people if they've seen 'John Smith' or 'The Doctor'. I'm going to go down and see if it's her. You coming?"

"Not like I have anything better to do."

The two of them sprang up and got their coats before hailing a cab and heading to the yard.

When they got there, Lestrade showed them to a room that had a window viewing into another room a few of the yarders, including Anderson and Donovan, asking the young girl some questions.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Her name is Corey, and she panicked when we came up to her. She's strong, I'll give her that, took two men to keep her from running. She's calmed down, as you can see, but she isn't giving us much to go on."

"Let me try," John said, and Lestrade agreed, stepping into the room and clearing the other officers out so that John could try and talk to her. When he got in, he sat across from Corey and she recognized him immediately.

"I know you, you were that man from earlier, in the alley way."

John smiled kindly. "That's me. Doctor John Watson," he said as he reached his hand out. Corey took it and shook it politely. "They said that your name is Corey?" The girl nodded. "Can you tell me about what happened?"

Corey looked unsure but nodded. "But first, tell them to leave," she said as she pointed to the window. Before John could respond she said "I might be young, but I'm not stupid."

John gave a small chuckle. "Be right back." He stood and walked into the room, shooing them all away, then locked the door behind him. He waved Corey over to show her it was empty, then they sat back down.

"Alright. You're going to think I'm crazy, but everything I'm about to tell you is completely true. Okay?" John nodded. "Okay. Well, I was visiting the planet of the the year and place I was born, which is 1692, Salem Massachusetts, with my uncle, The Doctor, and our friend Rose, but, something happened. The man that killed my mother, because she was a witch like me, took my powers from me, saying it was 'God's will'. They tried to kill me when I was born, but my uncle saved my life. After he took my powers, the doctor told me to wait in the TARDIS, so I did and then it left and brought me to the year 2014 and then disappeared again and now I'm stuck here until my uncle and Rose find me." When Corey finished she took a deep breath.

John sat there for a moment, trying to go over all the information the ten year old just threw at him. "Uh huh. So, you said you have powers. What kind?"

"All kinds. I can control the weather and nature, I can set things on fire with my eyes, lots of stuff." The look on John's face made it quite clear that he didn't believe her. "It's true! Haven't you ever heard of witches? I'm one of them! And before me, my mum and my grandmum before her!"

"Of course I've heard of witches, but, this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, Corey, but witches aren't real."

"Can you not see me? I'm real! And I'd prove it to you if that jerk didn't take away my powers!"

With a sigh, John decided to just play along. Anything to keep Corey from freaking out and starting another really, really long explanation to prove herself a witch "… Alright, I believe you. You seem persistent and it's not my place to assume. But I have a few more questions."

"Seems fair."

"Who was your mother?"

"Hester Carson."

"I've heard of her. So, in a less… in depth explanation, what is your story?"

"When I was born, a man killed my mother for being a witch, the same man that killed my father. He was about to kill me for being a 'sin', but the doctor showed up and took me with him. The TARDIS took us back to 1692 and, well, you know the rest of that story."

"And what is the TARDIS?"

"His time machine. It looks like a blue police box, because it's Chameleon circuit broke, so it's stuck looking like that."

"And is your uncle a witch? Or, whatever the men were called?"

"No, he's a time lord."

"A what?"

"Exactly as it sounds. He's a time traveller, from the planet Gallifrey."

"I've never heard of that planet."

"It was far away from this one. Located in a binary system within the constellation of Kasterborous. It was some 250 million light years away from Earth."

"Was?"

"It was destroyed in the great time war."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing. Why haven't we heard of these places?"

"Well, some planets haven't been formed yet, and some were destroyed years ago. Your space team, any of them from earth really, can't reach that far in the universe. Pity really, but probably for the best. It's safer for other planets and things." John nodded, still running over the information. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Corey spoke up again. "You won't tell anyone, right? They'll think I'm crazy."

When John looked at her, he saw a frightened little girl. He inhaled and nodded, a small smile on his lips as he reassured the girl. "Your secret is safe with me. Shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the door. Corey smiled and nodded, then followed him out. They walked out of the small room, through the bigger one and into the hallway, where the others were waiting. There was a new man there, he must have come with John.

"Well?" Donovan asked.

"I didn't see the man very well, it was night when he attacked me. He was big though, and I think he had a gun. He had a scar over his right eye, and an italian accent. That's all I know. He hit me a few times and then ran. I laid in the alley, unconscious until Doctor Watson found me," Core lied. The others looked at John, who nodded, keeping his promise. "Can I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll go get you one," Donovan said as she walked down the hall.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I have a family friend who owns a shop down here. I was supposed to meet him yesterday, and he was going to take me to his house. I can meet him there can we go down there?"

"Sure, I'll take you down there," Lestrade said.

"Actually, can you do it, Dr. Watson?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure. And call me John, please. And this is Sherlock." Sherlock nodded at the girl, so she did the same, but offered a smile. John put his coat back on and walked out the door, followed by Corey and a bored Sherlock. He leaned over to Corey and whispered "You don't really have a friend down here, do you?"

Corey shook her head. "Just take me to a random store, and I'll take it from there."

"But you have nowhere to go."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I can hide in the forest. That's the first place The Doctor will look to find me. If it makes you feel any better though, you can check on me once in a while. I'll just be wandering around, but I'll hear if you call, and be by your side in a flash. I'm very fast."

John laughed. "So I've witnessed. Is that part of the whole 'mother nature' thing?"

Core laughed this time. "No, it's because my uncle and I have to run from things a lot."

"Well, when you get your powers back, can you give us some sun?"

"Sure. But I'll let you in on a secret. Weather has a default. Unless I make it a certain way, it just goes to a random setting. I can change it though. Unless nature decides something needs to happen, then I can't do anything about it. For example, If I make it sunny for a long time, and nature decides that it needs to rain, I can't cancel it out. But if rain is just the default, then I can do whatever."

"That's cool. I never knew that."

"Most people don't."

The three of them walked into a random little store. John bid goodbye to Corey and turned to leave, and a few minutes later, when she was sure they were gone, Corey headed off into the forest and to the hollowed out tree she was residing in for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated this. I took Clara out because I'm not familiar enough with her character and didn't feel comfortable trying to write her when I haven't gotten past Amy and Rory yet.**

Chapter 3

Over the next few days, John would go into the forest after work to check on Corey, make sure she was alright. He would sometimes bring her a sandwich or some chips, though she always told him he didn't need to. After a week of this, Sherlock wouldn't stop complaining about how bored he was, so John made him come with. When they got there, John called out to Corey and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You do know that she could be anywhere in this forest, what makes you think she can hear you?"

Before John could say anything, Corey was at their side. "I know not to stray too far from here when John's coming." She was in jeans and a jumper, that was just a tad too big for her, that John had gotten for her from Mrs. Hudson, along with some other clothes.

"Does your, family friend, know you come out here every day?" Sherlock asked skeptically. Something wasn't right here.

"Yeah, he lives just on the other side."

"Mhmm." It was obvious that he didn't buy any of this.

Before anyone could say anything, a whooshing sound could be heard. They all looked over in the direction of the sound, and while John and Sherlock looked amazed, Corey had a huge smile on her face at the sight of the blue police box showing up in front of them. Once it was completely fabricated, the doors opened to and out walked a tall man, not quite as tall as Sherlock, in a brown suit with ruffled hair and a young woman with blonde hair.

"Doctor! Rose!" Corey yelled out before running over. The two, apparently The Doctor and Rose, looked at the young girl and smiled as she ran into the doctors arms.

"Corey! Thank heavens you're alright!"

"You too!" Corey said.

"Hey, kiddo, what about me?" Rose asked. Corey looked at her and gave her a hug too.

The doctor smiled at the two before catching a glimpse of John and Sherlock. "Oh, hello! Who are you?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find any words, and Sherlock was worse. Corey looked at the two of them and said "That's John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. John's been keeping an eye on me while I've been here."

"Oh, well thank you, John Watson!"

"N-no problem." He muttered, still trying to figure out if he was awake or not.

"Well you two, we should get going. Goodbye, John and Sherlock!" The cheery doctor waved. He, Corey and Rose got into the tardis and a few seconds later, the whooshing sound appeared again, and the box disappeared.

The two stood there for a while, then turned to each other, sharing a similar expression of 'you saw that too, right?', then they turned and started back to 221B. They were stopped, however, when the whooshing sound could be heard a third time in two minutes. They turned back just in time to see the tardis reappear, this time a deeper blue than it just was. The doors flew open and out stumbled two people coughing, along with a lot of black smoke. One was a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, who appeared to be in her twenties, and a man in an old-fashioned suit, a bowtie, and a fez.

"Doctor, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know! It wasn't supposed to do that!"

The two continued to cough until the smoke was out of their lungs, then took deep breaths of fresh air. The young woman looked up at John and Sherlock, and a big smile stretched onto her face. "John! Sherlock!"

The two men stared for a moment, until John finally remembered how to speak. "Corey? Doctor? Is that you?"

"Sure is! We obviously arrived shortly after leaving, then?"

"Yeah, not even ten seconds. How… you were just… and now, you're older and he looks different…"

"Time travel. It's been seventeen years for us, but only a few seconds for you."

"Right. Okay."

"So, would you like to see the inside of the tardis?"

"Looks a bit small," Sherlock finally spoke up.

Corey looked to the doctor, a knowing smirk on both their faces. She turned back to the two men and said "Trust me."

Sherlock and John reluctantly walked to the tardis, which was now free of smoke, and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw, their jaws falling nearly to the floor. They looked around before stepping inside.

"It's bigger on the inside," the two said in unison. Corey and the doctor just laughed.

"So, would you like to go somewhere? We can go to any place at any time you want."

"Oh god, yes." John said, but then shook his head. "But, I can't. I have work."

"And I need to be available in case a case shows up."

"Uhg blokes! It's a time machine! We can go anywhere for as long as you want and be back in less than a minute!"

John and Sherlock looked at each other. It was a very tempting offer. John inhaled, and nodded.

"Alright. Where can we go?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Can we go to the moon? In the future?"

"Uh, not such a good idea," the doctor warned.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "You said anywhere, anytime we want."

"Just, trust us. Anywhere else. Ooh, what about a planet they haven't heard of before? Like, Jaconda, but before it got all barren."

"Brilliant! That alright with you?" John and Sherlock nodded. "Well then, Geronimo!"

"You're gonna want to hold on," Corey said and went over to what appeared to be a control panel. They were about to ask why, but were soon met with the answer as the tardis started to become a bit unsteady. The gripped the edge with a 'whoa' and held on tightly. This was by far the strangest day they had ever had.

"Does it always do this?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, but normally not this bad. We must be going through an electric storm.

The tardis continued to shake and bump around, but there was one point where it felt like something had rammed into the side of it, making all four of them fall to the ground. John and Sherlock felt panic rise in their chests, this was a lot like they imagined a plane crash would be.

When the shaking finally stopped, and John and Sherlock stood up shakily, Corey turned to the doctor and said "Just once, could you please turn the breaks off when you drive this thing? It would make everything so much smoother."

"It's a waste of time!"

"It could break her!"

"Nah, she' s a good ol' ship." He took a moment to rub the side of the tardis affectionately, smiling to himself before he remembered that they had come here for a reason. "Right then. Well, come on then!"

As the four of them walked out, Sherlock spoke up. "What happened to the other girl that was with you?" He could see The Doctor and Corey tense as soon as the words left his mouth. She isn't here anymore. She was sent to another dimension. It's a good thing, though, she would have died."

"I'm so sorry," John said.

"Yeah," Corey said quietly. She inhaled and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, anyway, we're here now." She walked ahead and opened the doors, revealing a beautiful land. Green grass everywhere, meadows and forests, it was truly beautiful. There was just one problem. "Doctor, this isn't Jaconda."

"No," the doctor said as he looked around, "it looks like it, but it's not."

Corey walked out of the tardis, inspecting the land further. "It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. She walked around the tardis, not paying attention, and bumped into someone. By the sound of the person's voice, she figured it was John. "Sorry, John."

"My name isn't John."

Corey looked ahead of her, and her eyes widened. There on the grass before her, was a smaller version of John with curly hair, and large feet with curly hair that laid on top.

"Uh, my, my apologies."

"Corey did you say my-" John was cut off at what he saw when he rounded the tardis. "Oh my god."

"John are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he too rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the small man.

"Alright, what's going on here?" The doctor asked as he walked over to join the others. He stopped right next to Sherlock and John.

"Uh, Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Corey asked as she stood. She pulled on the Doctor's sleeve, pulling him into the tardis. "What the hell happened? I thought you said the tardis couldn't go to different dimensions!"

"It isn't supposed to be able to! The electrical storm must have pushed us into this place.

Corey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She should have just stayed home with her boyfriend for once. "Whatever. I'll be right back," she said before going into the tardis.

The Doctor went out to the others, who were now chatting about their worlds. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much, this is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the shire," John introduced. "Just one question, and maybe you can help us out with this… Why do we look the same?"

"He must be your counterpart in this world," The Doctor explained.

"Right. Yeah, okay. So, where's Corey?"

"Just popped back into the tardis."

Corey came back out a moment later, having left her jacket behind in the tardis. "This place is beautiful, really," she said in awe.

"Yeah, well, this part is, yes. There's a forest that was burnt and destroyed by Smaug The Terrible when he flew over."

"Smaug The Terrible?"

"The dragon that took over The Lonely mountain for the stash of gold underneath (I really hope that's right)."

"That's terrible," John said.

"Indeed," Bilbo agreed.

"Can you show it to me? I might be able to help."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, a hopeful smile on his face, but it faltered a bit. "How?"

"Trust me."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try. Follow me."

The five of them followed Bilbo as he lead them to the forest. On the way, even Sherlock, enjoyed how beautiful everything was. Every color was much more vibrant than on their earth. They walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping on the edge of a forest that looked like it was built from ash. The sky, ground, trees, they all looked like they would fall apart with even the smallest breath.

"So, can you heal it?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

Corey didn't take her eyes of the place. She didn't know it would be so huge. Unless she was using magic on impulse, such as when she was angry, her powers were limited. The biggest forest she had done would be a one and a half day journey. This one looked to be about four.

"Uh… Part of it yes, but I don't know if I have enough energy to do all of it, doing this whole forest at once isn't possible, It'd take every ounce of energy I have. But I think I can get at least half now, and the other half I can do if I rest for a while," she said as she walked closer to the edge.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? _

Using her powers weren't something she could do whenever for however long, it took energy, and this was going to absolutely drain her.

_Oh well, no turning back now. _

She closed her eyes and inhaled before reopening them. Light rays of gold started to dance and twirl within a one-inch radius her fingers and eyes. She lifted her foot and stomped it to the dirt covered ground, sending out a wave of vibrant green that covered the forest floor in healthy green grass and flowers. She then looked to the tree standing at her left, and placed her hand on it. She shut her eyes and focused, and before long, brown started to spread from her hand and run up and down the trunk, down to the roots in the ground and up to the branches where green buds started to form. This happened to several other trees at the same time, and it was amazing.

Corey held her place and focus as long as she could, but it was hard to give all your energy to trees, they took up so much. When she felt like she was going to collapse, she removed her hand from the tree and leaned against it, looking to see how much she had gotten to.

"That was amazing," John said. "You really do have powers."

"I can't believe what I just saw," Sherlock said, almost completely dumbfounded. "This isn't possible! There is no logical explanation, but this, this isn't humanly possible!" He continued to ramble off to himself like this, unbeknownst to him that he was drawing attention to himself.

"Is he alright?" Corey asked as she pointed to Sherlock.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," John said.

Corey walked over, arms crossed over her chest. "Alright, I've done all I can do for now, should we head back for a while?"

"Sure!" the doctor piped up.

On the way back, John and Sherlock talked about the crazy things that had happened that day, Corey looked around at the lovely scenery, stopping every now and then to heal a dying crop or two, and Doctor told Bilbo about all the places he had seen, and in turn, Bilbo told him of his unfinished adventure with the dwarves, and how they still needed to find a plan to defeat Smaug the Terrible. There were a few laughs exchanged among the group and they were all glad to have someone to talk to. But all the laughter stopped when they got back to where the tardis was.

It simply wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone looked at the spot that just half an hour ago held an old police box. Sherlock, John and Bilbo were a bit confused-was this supposed to happen? If so, how?-while Doctor and Corey looked shocked and a bit panicked.

"Oh no. No no no no no! Who would do such a thing?!" the doctor asked in a frantic tone. He ran over to the place with the imprint of the TARDIS in the grass and felt around, as though maybe the chameleon circuit started working and was just camouflage. "Sexy! Where are you, Sexy?" he shouted to the sky and all around him. "Come on, old girl, let me know where you are!"

To most people, The Doctor would have appeared a madman at this point. To Corey, and any past companions, well, he was still a madman, but now he was a madman without his box.

"Doctor, calm down! You're going to have a hearts attack with all this worrying," Corey advised.

"How can I calm down when the TARDIS is missing?" The Doctor yelled back.

"Stranger things have happened, Doctor, we'll find it but not if you just stand there and call out to it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm a woman."

"Alright, so how do we find the tardis?" John asked.

As if on cue, golden writing started to appear on the grass.

_I can be soft and smooth and calm as I go,_

_or fast and harsh and swallow you whole._

"A riddle?" Corey said to more herself than to anyone else, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It must lead us to the TARDIS," Sherlock said.

"Okay, who here is good at riddles?" The Doctor shouted, as if addressing a large crowd instead of four people not two yards away from him.

"I'm good at riddles, I suppose," Bilbo said.

"Great! What does this mean?"

Bilbo studied the words imprinted on the imprint of the tardis. He recited them a few times and thought of what they lead to. It didn't take too long before he had the answer.

"It's water."

"Brilliant! Are there any special bodies of water around here?" The Doctor asked.

"There is one, but it's a bit far. I can show you if you would like. Just give me a moment." Bilbo dashed into his home as fast as his large feet would carry him. He wrote a note to the dwarves and Gandalf saying where to find him if needed. Then he grabbed Sting and ran back out.

"Lead the way, Mr. Baggins."

The better part of the walk was spent with questions and answers and Sherlock observing everything he could about the new planet. Before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"We should make camp. There should be a cave not to far from here," Bilbo advised. Sure enough, about twenty minutes ahead, there was a small cave, just big enough for the five of them to be sheltered and make a fire. They collected some sticks from the cave floor and Sherlock lit it with his lighter, something that Bilbo had never seen before.

"That's amazing," he said quietly, "you can access fire without having to light a match!"

Corey grinned at his fascination and walked to the edge of the cave, sitting down on the edge and reclining against a boulder with a leg hanging off the edge, occasionally scraping the side of her converse shoe against the edge of the cliff. It was a beautiful night, and never before had she seen a sky so full of stars.

She looked back to the others. Doctor was going on about one of the times he saved a planet, currently going on about their trip to Agapine, Bilbo and John were listening with open interest, wearing the same expression, and Sherlock was pretending not to care, though it was fairly obvious he did. When she was younger, John told Corey that Sherlock didn't know much about the solar system. Apparently, learning about far away planets was entertaining and educational to the genius. She smiled and listened as she lit a small weed on fire, then put it out over and over.

"... and the skies, oh those skies, you could stand on the clouds!"

"That's unbelievable!" John said with a smile.

"That's because it is!" Corey called over.

"Is not," the doctor called back.

"Yes, it is," Corey said as she got up and walked over to sit by the fire, "they were made of acid. Technically yes, you could stand on them, but your feet would melt."

"See, she said so herself, technically you can stand on the clouds!"

Corey rolled her eyes and placed her hands near the flames to warm them up. She remembered the day on Again, though she chose to try and forget it. She had to replace her favorite converse shoes, and her feet were severely blistered to the point that she couldn't walk for almost two weeks. She shuddered at the memory.

"Regardless of their clouds, Agapine is beautiful in the spring, granted it's not raining."

"It's amazing how many things happened in London the years I was in Afghanistan," John said.

"Indeed," Sherlock said.

"Wait, how do you not remember? You were there, weren't you?"

"It sounds like it happened while I was in rehab in Switzerland."

"Oh. Sorry," John said as he looked back into the fire.

"It's fine." Awkward silence followed those two little words, and Corey looked between the two, then smiled a slight, knowing smile. It was gone without a trace by the time Sherlock looked at her.

"So, the two of you have just been running around in time and space the past… how old are you now, if I may ask?"

"Twenty seven."

"For the past seventeen years?" John asked.

"No, once I went to highschool, stayed with a friend while I wasn't travelling. Then, when I was eighteen, I stopped running around and started living in New York. After a few years, I moved to Minneapolis, where I met my fiance, Marcus."

"You're engaged?" Sherlock asked for clarification.

"Surprised you didn't deduce it," she said, a small smirk playing on her lips. It reminded John of Sherlock.

"You don't wear a ring."

"I don't want to lose it. But yes, I am engaged and we are getting married in December."

"That will be lovely, a winter wedding!" The doctor chimed in.

"Yes, we thought so," She said smiling.

"He travels with you?" Sherlock asked.

"Sometimes. Not frequently, but every once in a while he tags along."

"So, who knows of your travels?" Bilbo asked.

"Not many. The past companions, and my… high school… french... class…"

"You told your french class about all this?" John asked a bit incredulously.

"No, you can ask the doctor how that happened."

"Oi, it was an accident!"

"What happened?" Bilbo asked.

"He came to get me in the middle of french class my senior year. In the middle of the classroom. Almost gave everyone a freaking heart attack. Not as bad as what happened next though."

"What happened next?" John asked.

"IT WAS NOTHING!"

"He took us to France. In 1794.

"Don't you think that was a bit risky?" John asked, now looking at the doctor.

"Everything is risky when travelling with him," Corey said, pointing a thumb in the direction of the doctor, "even stepping out of the tardis can be risky if you encounter a weeping angel."

"Weeping angel?" Bilbo asked.

"They're horrid stone angel statues that send you back to random points in time with a single touch. The only way they can't hurt you is if you watch them. You can't take your eyes off them for a second, can't even blink."

"Sounds awful," Bilbo said.

"Yeah, definitely not the most fun to deal with," Corey said.

The rest of the night continued like that, Corey and Doctor telling the others about some of the creatures they have experienced. It certainly peaked the interest of the detective, doctor and hobbit.

Eventually, after who knows how long, the five of them began to get tired. They had no idea what time it was back on their earth (Sherlock guessed about 23:00), but they knew that it had been a long day and that it would be an even longer one tomorrow, so they decided that they would save the rest of the stories for the journey tomorrow, and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fave, follow and review, but NO FLAMES!**


End file.
